


Выбор рабыни

by WTFnesvoboda2019



Series: ЗФБ-2019/высокий рейтинг [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Discipline, F/F, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFnesvoboda2019/pseuds/WTFnesvoboda2019
Summary: И если мне суждено всю жизнь подчиняться, то я имею право сама выбрать ошейник и хозяина.





	Выбор рабыни

**Author's Note:**

> Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; упоминающиеся в тексте виола д'аморе (ит.) (виоль д'амур (фр.)) и виола да гамба - предшественницы виолончели, особенно любимые в XVI-XIX в.в.

Тонкие женские пальцы летают по клавишам кабинетного рояля, то легко касаясь, то ударяя с силой. Он слушает, наслаждаясь каждым звуком. Ах, какой пассаж! Какое мастерство! Только подумать: если бы он тогда не зашёл в музыкальную школу к старинному приятелю и не увидел за фортепьяно тонкую девочку в скромном голубеньком платье, она бы так и прожила всю жизнь в бедности и безвестности. Забросила бы музыку, помогала родителям растить младших, вышла бы замуж, нарожала детей. Какая скучная и банальная судьба. К счастью, Маргарите повезло, точнее, повезло им обоим: девочка получила должное образование и стала настоящим виртуозом, а сам он обрёл родственную душу. Грета куда ближе ему, чем собственные дочери и внуки. Что значит кровь в сравнении с общностью интересов и взаимопониманием? Гретхен умница, она умеет угадывать желания с полуслова, с полувзгляда. А как она любит музыку! С каким усердием занимается! Девочка стала не только превосходной пианисткой. Чтобы порадовать «дядюшку Фридриха» (ему нравится, когда Грета так зовёт его), она освоила арфу. Пусть всякие мелкие душонки с приземлёнными желаниями до сих пор болтают об их с Гретхен связи — им никогда не понять. Разве можно сравнить эстетическое наслаждение от созерцания женской красоты с обычной похотью? Всё равно что уравнять оперную арию с пошлой песенкой-однодневкой.  
А любовные игры — всего лишь забава, не более того. Ах, Гретхен, моя милая непорочная развратница! Как же ловко и искусно твои пальчики играют на моей флейте! Как нежно эти розовые губки касаются головки, как скользит вверх-вниз твой шаловливый язычок, выписывая узоры, пробуждая мужскую силу. Сколько симпатических струн натянуто в твоём теле, напоминающем своими формами виолу. И какое наслаждение перебирать их или наблюдать, как эти тонкие музыкальные пальчики ласкают обнажённое тело хозяйки.  
Он не любит слов «мастурбация», «минет», «секс». Слишком грубо, слишком физиологично. Он просит: «сыграй мне этюд». Ведь это всего лишь акробатический этюд, и только. Пьеса в четыре руки. Или в две.

Я чувствую щекой взгляд дядюшки Фридриха. Пусть смотрит. Сейчас не до него. Есть только рояль и ноты в потрёпанном сборнике пьес, знакомые до последней страницы. Как повторял мой первый учитель, «играешь ты для полного зала, для нескольких человек или для себя самой — не имеет значения. Оставь все проблемы за порогом класса. Выбрось из головы всё лишнее. Почувствуй мелодию, растворись в ней. И запомни, Грета: пианино должно стать твоим продолжением. Только тогда ты сможешь стать хорошим музыкантом». Я стала. И пианисткой, и арфисткой, раз уж старику так нравится арфа. Дядюшка недаром нанимал лучших преподавателей. Я могла бы выступать в лучших концертных залах. Стать знаменитой, купаться в цветах и аплодисментах. Дядюшка с его миллионами и связями легко мог бы всё устроить, стать моим импресарио. Но он никогда не сделает этого. Бережёт для себя.  
Она едва не взяла неверную ноту — хорошо, пальцы сами нашли нужную клавишу. Грета давно изучила все вкусы и музыкальные пристрастия «дядюшки», знала все любимые пьесы, научилась определять его настроение по выбору музыки. Сегодня он желает игры, страсти, и молодая женщина догадывается, что её ждёт.  
Замолкают последние аккорды. Выйти из-за инструмента, сделать реверанс. Дядюшка Фридрих доволен.  
— Браво, моя девочка! Ты, как всегда, неподражаема!  
— Благодарю вас, дядюшка. Ваша похвала — большая честь для меня, — отвечаю я. Главное, не переборщить с почтительностью. — Сыграть вам что-нибудь ещё?  
— Я хочу послушать твою виолу д'аморе.  
Значит, первое отделение концерта окончено. А второе пройдёт в будуаре. Послушать. Не сыграть. Значит, придётся ласкать себя у него на глазах, подчиняясь ритму музыки. Снова стать заводной механической куклой. Ну что же, контракт нужно выполнять.  
— Позвольте мне уйти. Инструмент нужно настроить, — слегка поклониться, привычно подставляя щёку. Погладит или поцелует? Дядюшка ограничивается лёгким щипком.  
— Иди, Гретхен.  
Маленький будуар выдержан в морских тонах: аквамарин, перламутр, бирюза. Рама огромного зеркала, вмурованного в стену, тоже выполнена в стиле рококо. Фрида уже ждёт, чтобы помочь раздеться. Я справилась бы сама, но таков порядок. Фрида снимает пояс, расстёгивает новенькое бирюзовое платье. Больше я его не надену, разве что года через два в театр или на какую-нибудь выставку. Все концертные наряды шьются на заказ у личного дядюшкина портного, а нижнее бельё самых известных фирм доставляется из лучшего столичного магазина. Дядюшка Фридрих любит одевать свою фарфоровую куколку.  
Он никогда не поздравляет меня с днём рождения или Рождеством, но всегда приносит подарок в годовщину нашей злополучной встречи. Колье, серьги, браслеты, два гарнитура... Интересно, что сказал бы дядюшка, если бы узнал, что я всем этим драгоценностям предпочитаю простенькие бусы из речного жемчуга — позапрошлогодний подарок Фриды на Рождество? Если бы увидел свою «невинную Гретхен» раздвигающей ноги перед служанкой в бриллиантах? Если бы знал, насколько ревнива выбранная им в компаньонки и надсмотрщицы суровая сорокалетняя мулатка?  
Сегодня вечером, когда хозяин уедет, я буду строго наказана за то, что позволила мужчине видеть себя голой. Что придумает Фрида на этот раз? Оттаскает за волосы? Отхлещет по лицу? Перекинет через колено и надерёт зад так, чтобы больно было сидеть? Нет, это всё не то. Сейчас мне важно почувствовать себя собственностью Фриды, дать ей понять, что принадлежу ей и только ей душой и телом. Фрида почти закончила снимать расшитые крошечными букетиками чулки, и мы встречаемся глазами. Беру со столика тонкий поясок из позолоченных звеньев-чешуек, накидываю его на шею так, чтобы конец свисал наподобие поводка. Фрида облизывает полные губы, кивает. Она поняла. Сегодня вечером я буду покорной рабыней. Очень покорной. А Фридхен пойдут те трёхрядные жемчужные бусы. Они будут так красиво смотреться на пышной смуглой груди! Но сначала надо пережить ближайший час.  
Фрида с поклоном ушла, значит, у меня осталась пара минут. Снимаю кружевные трусики, подхожу к зеркалу. В нём отражается обнажённая девушка с татуировкой на животе. Два резонансных отверстия причудливой формы и нижняя дека со струнами. Чёрные и красные линии-струны идут от гладкого лобка к грудям. Длинная шея, красивые покатые плечи, тонкая талия. Виола любви. Инструмент, столь любимый некогда знатью, нежный и богатый обертонами. Ноги — единственное, что выбивается из образа. Но если опуститься на колени, получится виола да гамба.  
Будь ты проклят, помешанный меломан! Ты обращаешься со мной как с вещью. Ты превратил моё тело в живой инструмент. Жаль, ты не догадываешься, дорогой «дядюшка», что он звучит не только для тебя. Когда-то ты приглашал на мои фортепианные концерты родных и деловых партнёров, показывал «талантливую девочку», хвастался своей помощью бедной семье. Только вот мы вовсе не бедствовали. И сейчас я могла бы уже получить образование, выйти замуж, родить одного-двух детей. Я могла бы быть счастлива. Но ты, старый жестокий мерзавец, сломал мою жизнь, взамен устроив карьеру моего отца и братьев. Музыка, музыка, одна музыка! Старый лицемер, ты никогда не скажешь «отсоси» или «сделай минет», только «сыграй на флейте». 

Вошедший дядюшка садится в кресло, поощрительно кивает: начинай.  
Любовь слепа. Потому-то настоящие виолы д'аморе венчает головка купидона с повязкой на глазах. Грета привычно завязывает глаза атласной белой лентой. Ей не нужны ноты. Она помнит их наизусть.  
Нежная мелодия журчит ручейком, и выдрессированное тело подстраивается под этот ритм. Можно ненавидеть старика и презирать себя, собственную слабую плоть, но заведённая кукла не остановится, пока не умолкнет последний звук. Или пока не прикажет хозяин. Ласки перед зеркалом возбуждают больше, чем просто в постели или на софе. Единственный зритель может видеть сразу обнажённую женщину и её отражение. Грета медленно обводит пальцами грудь, чувствуя, как твердеют соски. Ущипнуть сосок, как струну арфы, легонько сжать вторую грудь. Повторить то же самое с другим соском. О-о-о, как хорошо! Молодая женщина медленно поглаживает бока, живот, проводит вдоль нарисованных струн, спускается всё ниже. Слегка раздвинув ноги, ласкает внутреннюю поверхность бёдер, поднимаясь от коленей. Пока это всего лишь прелюдия, увертюра. Движения выглядят слишком механическими, слишком заученными, и дядюшка Фридрих недовольно покашливает. Но стоит вспомнить о Фриде, о предстоящей ночи, представить, что напротив любимая...  
«Дорогой мой дядюшка, нет, хозяин, ты куда больший собственник, чем Фридхен. Она не подпускает ко мне чужих мужчин, но если бы у неё были деньги... хотя бы сотая... нет, тысячная доля твоего миллионного состояния, я как пианистка прославилась бы на весь мир. А ты? Стоило кому-то проявить ко мне интерес и пригласить в кафе, как ты сразу взъярился. О, если бы ты наорал, если бы избил, как Фрида — я бы простила. Я бы поняла, выкинь ты меня на улицу. Но ты заказал «пояс верности» и заставил носить полгода. Полгода! Знаешь, отчего я до сих пор не сбежала от тебя? Только из-за Фриды. Думал ли ты, когда брал её на работу, что так получится? Тебе не следовало оставлять нас надолго наедине в этом доме. Она знает каждую ноту, каждую струнку моего тела, знает, где нажать клавишу и как ущипнуть струну, чтобы та вскрикнула или долго дрожала от страсти. Помню, до появления Фриды я, глупая наивная девочка, мечтала о любви, о сильных, умных и непременно красивых мужчинах. Сейчас мне уже не нужны мужчины. Я сама отдала Фриде девственность, тело, сердце — тебе ведь они не нужны? Ты так хорошо спрятал свою «милую Гретхен» от чужих глаз, что некому подглядывать в окна. Никто не расскажет, как мы весело болтаем за завтраком. Как она гладит меня по голове, утешая, и как заплетает мои волосы в сложные причёски. Или как я хожу по дому в одних стрингах, потому что Фридхен нравится на меня смотреть. Нравится шлёпать меня по заду. Её широкие ладони такие сильные... и такие нежные. Мы вместе почти девять лет. Она зовёт меня Марго, и мне это нравится. Нравится казаться рядом с ней маленькой и хрупкой. Нравится спать нагишом вдвоём в одной постели, чувствовать обнимающую руку Фриды, её дыхание на затылке. Нравится тереться сосками об её, ощущать тяжесть её бедра на своём. Нравится целоваться по утрам и вместе принимать душ. Заниматься готовкой вместо опостылевшего музицирования. Фридхен любит вкусно покушать».  
Крещендо нарастает, темп мелодии убыстряется, и Грета выгибается так, что голова почти касается пола, а соски смотрят в потолок. Разводит колени ровно настолько, чтобы это не выглядело вульгарным и в то же время промежность (сладкая пиздёнка, как это называет Фрида) была хорошо видна в зеркале.  
«Фрида... как бы я хотела тебе признаться... сказать, что знаю и люблю тебя всю, от коротких блестящих волос и пары длинных серёжек в левом ухе до густо заросшего паха. Твои чёрные глаза и морщинку между бровей. Тебя считают некрасивой, слишком мужеподобной, но для меня ты прекраснее всех на свете. Фридхен, сердце моё, жизнь моя, как же я люблю твою гладкую смуглую кожу и сахарно-белые зубы, легонько прикусывающие мои грудь и плечи. Люблю колечко в твоём пупке — если бы могла, я бы украсила его бриллиантом. Люблю целовать маленькие складочки на твоём животе. Люблю твои вечные туфли на шпильках, как будто тебе мало отпущенного природой роста. Ты ведь выше меня почти на голову. Мне нравится лежать меж твоих широких бёдер. И ощущать внутри твой страпон, насаживаться на него... о, как бы я хотела, чтоб сегодня ночью ты сердилась недолго и славно вставила своей Сладкой Пиздёнке!»

Она кончает, и почти сразу на лицо (и, скорее всего, на волосы, подметающие пол) брызжет нечто липкое, знакомое. Старик тоже кончил. Он доволен:  
— Прекрасный этюд, девочка моя! Просто превосходный!  
— Счастлива, что смогла угодить вам, дядюшка, — я снимаю повязку. На то, чтобы подняться, сил почти не осталось.  
— Фрида! Фрида, где ты ходишь? — когда у дядюшки такой голос, следует поторапливаться.  
Фрида стоит на пороге. Непроницаемое лицо с тяжёлой челюстью, вместо длинных серёжек — дешёвые скромные клипсы, как всегда во время хозяйских приездов. Руки сложены на накрахмаленном фартуке.  
— Я здесь, господин.  
— Вымой и причеши хозяйку. Переодень её в то, что я оставил в гостиной, — командует дядюшка.  
— Да, господин.  
С куклой наигрались, теперь можно положить в коробку и забыть.  
— Гретхен, я приеду через два месяца. Может быть, два с половиной, — хорошо, что он всегда предупреждает заранее. Иначе бы мы не успели подготовиться и давно были бы пойманы с поличным. — Не забывай про фортепиано и арфу. Занимайся каждый день. Когда я вернусь, мы разучим новый этюд.  
— Я всегда жду вас, дорогой дядюшка, — чтоб тебя удар хватил. Когда же ты оставишь в покое?

Фрида помогает подняться, и мы почти в обнимку добираемся до ванной. Там она, грубо схватив за волосы, заталкивает мою голову под воду.  
— Похотливая дрянь! Потаскуха! Грязная мужская подстилка, — выплёвывает Фрида, — какая же ты вонючая сучка, Марго!  
И я чувствую себя похотливой дрянью, потаскухой, липкой и грязной, словно дядюшкины взгляды въелись в кожу. Обычная вода здесь не поможет. Только руки и губы Фриды. Лишь они очистят и смоют эту невидимую грязь. Но Фрида в таком бешенстве, что, похоже, мне придётся спать несколько ночей на животе.  
Ярость гасят покорностью. Опускаюсь перед нею на колени:  
— Простите, госпожа! Накажите свою провинившуюся рабыню.  
— Вечер ещё не наступил, — Фрида отступает на шаг.  
— Ты всегда будешь моей госпожой, Фрида. Моей единственной подругой, старшей сестрой, любимой... — я смотрю ей прямо в глаза. — Знаешь, почему я люблю тебя? Почему так ненавижу этого помешанного? Потому что для него я всего лишь игрушка. Заводная кукла. Инструмент. Он не будет ревновать, если узнает о нас с тобой. Просто сломает и выкинет на помойку. Так, чтобы не нашли. Или не опознали, — «дядюшка» умеет быть жестоким. Того человека, что пригласил меня в кафе, он за это разорил почти подчистую. — А ты, Фридхен... для тебя я человек. Живая. И если мне суждено всю жизнь подчиняться, то я имею право сама выбрать ошейник и хозяина. Я выбрала тебя, Фрида. Ты — моя настоящая госпожа.  
Фрида смотрит долго, очень долго. Изучающе. Потом медленно проводит ладонью по моей щеке, спускается на шею, легонько сжимает правую грудь. Гроза миновала?  
— Встань. И вымойся хорошенько, — она направляется к закрытой двери. И уже на самом пороге ванной комнаты оборачивается:  
— Тебе очень пойдёт ошейник, Марго. Такая тонкая шейка... Но будь сегодня послушной и старательной девочкой, если не хочешь получить поводком по нежной беленькой заднице и лежать в своей одинокой постельке.  
Госпожа выходит. А я, всё ещё стоя на коленях, плачу от радости и облегчения. Как же просто, оказывается, признаться в любви. Фридхен... госпожа моя, ты не разочаруешься, обещаю. Я буду самой верной, усердной и послушной рабыней.  
Впереди у нас прекрасная ночь и целых два месяца почти свободы.


End file.
